Love Me Forever
by Lexie Riana T
Summary: Kelly is having a hard time with her new boyfriend she is forced to go out with  Will things change when her best friend protects her?
1. I missed you

Chapter 1: I miss u!

Kelly: *walks in the divas locker room and sees Candice and Melina* Hey girls!

Candice: Hey Bee! I'm going to go see Randy so…. Bye!

Kelly: Okay? Wait, have you seen my sister though?

Candice: Umm… no I haven't. Sorry Bee*leaves*

Kelly: *looks at Melina* well Mel, you have been awfully quiet. What wrong?

Melina: I'm not dating*She said with a frown*

Ashley: * walks in and hears Melina say that* So, I'm not dating! Neither is Kelly!* drinks some water as Kelly nods* you see!

Melina and Kelly laugh

Melina: No! Wait a minute….. That's true!

Kelly: *Chuckles and gets a call from John, answers* Hey John! Is something wrong?

Melina and Ashley listen to their conversation

John: Hey Bee! And no there is nothing wrong….

Kelly: Then why the call?

John: I don't know…. I got bored because Randy left with Candice!

Kelly:*laughs* Loner!

John: Hey! I am not a loner… Mike is in his match right now and Cody kind of likes Melina! Then I hate Phil and everyone else is in the locker room talking about relationships! So I called u!

Kelly: Aww that's sweet. But what is so bad about Cody feeling that way and u not talking about relationships *laughs again*

John: Well Cody wants to ask her out tonight… and probably will and I don't have a girlfriend so what up with the relationships

Kelly: You could always talk about Maria or Mickie

John: Yeah… well I don't want to! Bye I got to go!

Kelly: Bye! Hangs up*

Melina: Well….

Ashley: What was the talk about?

Kelly: Nothing really and come on Ashley we have a match!

Ashley: Okay… let's go kick some ass!

Kelly laughed and followed

*They won against Beth Phoenix and Natalya*

Backstage

Randy: Yo Bee!

Kelly: Yo Randall *she laughed*

Randy: Ha-ha very funny: Anyways you guys coming tonight?

Melina, Ashley and Kelly: Coming where?

Candice: To the club, Rona Drunk!

Melina: Isn't that the club only for the WWE that Mr. McMahon got built?

Randy: Yup

Ashley: Sure we'll come!

Randy: Great! Oh yeah and Kelly John is coming too!

Kelly: KK Randall. Pick us up in 20 minutes!* leaves with Melina and Ashley

At Ashley, Kelly and Melina's hotel room

Melina: I'm ready!

Ashley: Same here

Kelly: All… Done

Ashley and Melina: WOAH!

Ashley: Sis, who are you trying to impress now!

Kelly:*laughs* Oh shut up…. I just wore this!

Melina: Sure! *laughs* Lets go!

Outside

Randy: *sitting in his car with Candice* where are they?

Candice: Look, here they come!

John: *In HIS car and sees Kelly* whoa * gets out of car and goes to get Kelly*

Kelly: Hey John

John: Hey! *hugs her*

Cody: Okay let's get in the cars!

Mike: As usual

*Melina nods*

Ashley: Me, Mike, Kelly and John in John's car. Then Randy, Candice, Melina and Cody in Randy's car!

All: GREAT!

Kelly: Alright… Let us go Clubbing! *John Laughs and drives off with the rest*

Chapter 3: He is here

In John's car

Kelly: *in front seat, staring at John driving and smiles*

John:*notices* what? Why are you staring at me?

Kelly: Oh no reason… I missed you while you were gone!

John: It was only 3 weeks?

Kelly: Yeah, but it was a hurtful 3 weeks?

John: *stops the car because they got there and looks at her* what are you talking about?

Kelly: Well Phi- I will tell you about it at the hotel or something.*about to get out of the car*

John: *gets her hand* as u wish!*smiles and gets out of car.*

Inside Rona Drunk

Mike: *sees Matt and looks at Ashley* Ashley lets dance….. Matt is here!

Ashley: Then of course! *starts dancing with him*

Cody: Melina….. Will you go out with me?

Melina: *smiles* YES! Lets dance *goes to dance with him*

*Randy and Candice are getting some drinks*

John: *looks at Kelly and sees that she is sad* Kelly, tell me what's wrong?

Kelly: *looks away* Well umm… I can't tell you if you don't know the story

John: *makes her look at him* what story?

Kelly: John can we just please leave! I am very scared….*tear falls*

John: awww Bee!*hugs her and she hugs back* Of course we could go home, I will drop you off as soon as I tell Randy we are going home*looks at her* okay?

Kelly: *nods*

John and Kelly in the car….

Kelly: *staring at John starting up the car*

John: What? Am I that hot?

Kelly: shut up!

John: fine *starts driving*

Kelly: John,

John: hmm…

Kelly: Can I stay with you tonight?


	2. What Happened

_**Hey guys! This is my first story, so could you guys please go not so hard on me if u don't like it! I have a lot of ideas but right now, I just want to complete this story! So help me out please! Thank you and now enjoy the story…**_

Kelly's POV

Okay maybe you don't know this because I and John never talk in the arena, but outside it we are best friends. We do everything together. We tell everything each other. But this was the one thing that I could NEVER tell John. But I sadly had to. It was a quiet ride because he waited until we got to the hotel. We went to my living room and had dinner. Then it was time to tell him.

"So Bee. Why are you scared? What the hell happened while I was gone"? John sounded really worried right now. I didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"Well John. While you were gone I-I-I. The WWE told me I had to do a storyline with Ted. But that got taken to a new level when they told me that I was forced to date him! He will kill me! And the past days he has-has-has" I couldn't say it.

"God Damn. Do not say hurt you." It was true so all I did was nod.

"WHAT"!

At that time the rest came in and saw John stand up surprised.

No one's POV

John was about to head for the door when heard a quiet voice. Kelly's voice. She was crying in Mike's arms. Mike was like her best best best- well he was like a brother to her. That was why it felt weird that he liked Ashley, her sister. John turned around and saw Kelly running to him. She hugged him tight.

"John, please don't go. Just wait until next Monday. You could get him them! Just please not now" Kelly was scared and John could tell.

"Alright Kelly. But I will! And don't worry about him hurting you. I am here now and going to protect you"! Kelly gave a thankful nod.

Later On That Night

Cody, Candice and Randy had left. But John stayed. He had left a couple hours later. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on Ted.

The Next Morning

John was sleeping until his phone rang. It was Kelly. She was crying. And she wasn't saying anything either.

"Kelly! What Happened"? John said quickly getting up!

_**Hey guys so that is it for this chapter! I am working on chapter 3 already so you just have to wait. Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked. If you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews also! Thank you J **_


	3. You have me

Chapter 1: I miss u!

Kelly: *walks in the divas locker room and sees Candice and Melina* Hey girls!

Candice: Hey Bee! I'm going to go see Randy so…. Bye!

Kelly: Okay? Wait, have you seen my sister though?

Candice: Umm… no I haven't. Sorry Bee*leaves*

Kelly: *looks at Melina* well Mel, you have been awfully quiet. What wrong?

Melina: I'm not dating*She said with a frown*

Ashley: * walks in and hears Melina say that* So, I'm not dating! Neither is Kelly!* drinks some water as Kelly nods* you see!

Melina and Kelly laugh

Melina: No! Wait a minute….. That's true!

Kelly: *Chuckles and gets a call from John, answers* Hey John! Is something wrong?

Melina and Ashley listen to their conversation

John: Hey Bee! And no there is nothing wrong….

Kelly: Then why the call?

John: I don't know…. I got bored because Randy left with Candice!

Kelly:*laughs* Loner!

John: Hey! I am not a loner… Mike is in his match right now and Cody kind of likes Melina! Then I hate Phil and everyone else is in the locker room talking about relationships! So I called u!

Kelly: Aww that's sweet. But what is so bad about Cody feeling that way and u not talking about relationships *laughs again*

John: Well Cody wants to ask her out tonight… and probably will and I don't have a girlfriend so what up with the relationships

Kelly: You could always talk about Maria or Mickie

John: Yeah… well I don't want to! Bye I got to go!

Kelly: Bye! Hangs up*

Melina: Well….

Ashley: What was the talk about?

Kelly: Nothing really and come on Ashley we have a match!

Ashley: Okay… let's go kick some ass!

Kelly laughed and followed

*They won against Beth Phoenix and Natalya*

Backstage

Randy: Yo Bee!

Kelly: Yo Randall *she laughed*

Randy: Ha-ha very funny: Anyways you guys coming tonight?

Melina, Ashley and Kelly: Coming where?

Candice: To the club, Rona Drunk!

Melina: Isn't that the club only for the WWE that Mr. McMahon got built?

Randy: Yup

Ashley: Sure we'll come!

Randy: Great! Oh yeah and Kelly John is coming too!

Kelly: KK Randall. Pick us up in 20 minutes!* leaves with Melina and Ashley

At Ashley, Kelly and Melina's hotel room

Melina: I'm ready!

Ashley: Same here

Kelly: All… Done

Ashley and Melina: WOAH!

Ashley: Sis, who are you trying to impress now!

Kelly:*laughs* Oh shut up…. I just wore this!

Melina: Sure! *laughs* Lets go!

Outside

Randy: *sitting in his car with Candice* where are they?

Candice: Look, here they come!

John: *In HIS car and sees Kelly* whoa * gets out of car and goes to get Kelly*

Kelly: Hey John

John: Hey! *hugs her*

Cody: Okay let's get in the cars!

Mike: As usual

*Melina nods*

Ashley: Me, Mike, Kelly and John in John's car. Then Randy, Candice, Melina and Cody in Randy's car!

All: GREAT!

Kelly: Alright… Let us go Clubbing! *John Laughs and drives off with the rest*

Chapter 3: He is here

In John's car

Kelly: *in front seat, staring at John driving and smiles*

John:*notices* what? Why are you staring at me?

Kelly: Oh no reason… I missed you while you were gone!

John: It was only 3 weeks?

Kelly: Yeah, but it was a hurtful 3 weeks?

John: *stops the car because they got there and looks at her* what are you talking about?

Kelly: Well Phi- I will tell you about it at the hotel or something.*about to get out of the car*

John: *gets her hand* as u wish!*smiles and gets out of car.*

Inside Rona Drunk

Mike: *sees Matt and looks at Ashley* Ashley lets dance….. Matt is here!

Ashley: Then of course! *starts dancing with him*

Cody: Melina….. Will you go out with me?

Melina: *smiles* YES! Lets dance *goes to dance with him*

*Randy and Candice are getting some drinks*

John: *looks at Kelly and sees that she is sad* Kelly, tell me what's wrong?

Kelly: *looks away* Well umm… I can't tell you if you don't know the story

John: *makes her look at him* what story?

Kelly: John can we just please leave! I am very scared….*tear falls*

John: awww Bee!*hugs her and she hugs back* Of course we could go home, I will drop you off as soon as I tell Randy we are going home*looks at her* okay?

Kelly: *nods*

John and Kelly in the car….

Kelly: *staring at John starting up the car*

John: What? Am I that hot?

Kelly: shut up!

John: fine *starts driving*

Kelly: John,

John: hmm…

Kelly: Can I stay with you tonight?


End file.
